battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awyman13
Testing Pt II Deleted the page and now leaving a message to test the bug reported to Community Support further. Happy editing! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:40, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Infobox images I checked on those images you mentioned on Apprentice's page. All of the BF2MC weapons are already the right size, at 250px. The Bad Company levels infobox ones are at 300px, does this need to be changed? 21:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, which photos? All the ones that I see appear to be as wide as the infoboxes. : 21:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I went through nearly all of Apprentice's image contributions to pages, and they all seem to be in order, at 250px for weapons and 300px for maps. The only ones that are smaller than that are small gadgets like Hand grenade and Laser Designator, and those don't look right if they are made bigger. :: 21:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::What Arrow said about the Gadgets. I would've made them 250px, but I had them sized differently when I made the images so it'd just be the item in the image. Because of that, they don't really look good if they're sized at 250px. I can go back and try to get bigger images if you want, there'll just be a lot of space around the item though. ::: 23:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: So which ones need to be merged? The only ones that I know of being separate are Machete, Plantation Knife, Commando knife, and Bayonet. I'd agree with the first two being merged, but the bayonet is a fundamentally different weapon in 1942 and 1943, and the Commando is also a different weapon in mechanics. 22:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Great minds think alike? I'll start working on it. : 23:10, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I've finished, you can look it over. :: 23:47, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Notifications Hey man, thought I'd let you know that I left a message on the Community Wiki in order to get some help on the notification issue. Let's hope we can fix this. 07:45, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Nice Nice new profile pic. ;) Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Air Force Symbol Here you go, man. 07:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Nice, you thief. JK :P 08:15, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: I thought that is what we were doing, as very long pages cause problems with editing? It has no detrimental effect, as the page still appears exactly the same. Is it causing any problem? 17:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Present Danke schön! :) 08:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bleach Logo and Chat Here you go. 02:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Yeah, man. And regarding the fact that zh1nt0 (Daniel Matros) hasn't played since November, well, he stated his life does not revolve around his work, which is very sensible. But yeah, BF4Central is a no-no. I still go there to correct people in the comments section. Though, my comments have to be "approved", which is just hilarious, because prior to Battlefield 4's announcement, that was not the case. 12:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! How do you feel me adding the levolution sections? Also, are there any policies I should be aware of? Anything else I can help with? Thank you! Cameron.Vickers.Vicks007kid (talk) 13:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: 4000 edits Thanks, buddy. Get in chat if you can. 05:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: PSN I just did, but for some reason it said you were offline when you were still in game...don't know what's up with it. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 06:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I go on with PSK now and then; most other people on the wiki have next gen which I don't have, plus I live in the UK, so it sorta limits who I can play with. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 07:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Use Revert Spamming up the activity feed, eh? :P 18:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Service Star Wilco, for sure, later today I will for sure when I am back on. 18:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Seems like the biggest one is 140x140, and I cannot find the source image in the code. I'll keep looking. 22:49, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Found one, except it's 80x80. No larger ones. Any other ideas? :: 22:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Could create it ourselves? I'm sure if I asked nicely my friend in graphics class could do it. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:31, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::We could not use the recreation since it would not be official. 11:14, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: PSN sigh... On the one hand, guy I met on the internet. On the other, I know your friendly and won't likely be horrid. Besides, I thought you would be on PS4 by now and not still on old gen like me? I guess the question becomes: Do you really want to play with me? :p.s. I am honored that you even enquire. Thank you. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) well... i sent you a message on PSN. You'll probably know it's me by the name. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Why did you undo my post on operation firestorm the crane is the main levolution - User:J20s are cool Re: I can't, sorry. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :I don't feel like getting into an argument with tywin that I can't win. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:38, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::He's my friend. When we get into an argument it gets bad, and we just usually end up pissed at one another getting nothing done at all. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:52, January 12, 2014 (UTC) My user page. I believed if an article was being worked (like my userpage) it needed tp have the construction template on. Am I supposed to just say it's finished when it isn't? Hyperborrean22 (talk) 15:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Then what do I do? If there no alternative I feel we need to review that particualar policy. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 15:56, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up. 16:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ribbon Images I managed to rip the BF4 ribbon images from the game files. Before I try to upload them, is there a naming format I should follow so they don't conflict with BF3 images? Also I found a 256x256 Service Star image. KillerKooK (talk) 22:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Achievement Pics Yeah, I'll do that later today when I'm off work. What's the optimal size (resolution) requirements and file type? 12:49, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Got it, thanks. 13:11, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Header Yeah, that'd be a good idea. :p 22:01, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: We Must Fix Soon. 18:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Me. First of all, your post was about a patch coming, not it's actual release date. I felt that my post deserved to be seperate. Secondly, I felt if I updated my post then it would of looked bad on your end so I removed it and made a new one. Look, Austin, I post the news, just like you. I didn't cause the wiki to crash or accidently install a virus into 1 in 10 people's copmuter. I did not racially offend anyone nor did I report incorecctly (at the time of posting). I'm sorry if my independence is offensive but really I have the right to help you so as Yuri said "get over it". I'm sorry if this is harsh (I don't mean it to be) but you're picking on me for no valid reason! p.s. How on Earth does it clog up the news feed!? Hyperborrean22 (talk) 20:31, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I felt no one would return to your blog (no offense) as I have yet to see a function which specifically tells me that a blog has been updated. I litteraly found out the day before it was released so i felt discussion of the matter was: a) uneccessary b) a time waste In future I'll try to be more prompt about finding stuff out but I can't promise anything. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 08:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for your info on the PS3 Usergroup! May I add guys in the group on PSN, including yourself? Greetings --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 20:37, January 18, 2014 (UTC) 2 big questions 1 when do you think bf4 will be fixed 2.which was more buggy bf3 or 4 because I heard that bf3 was worse--Xeno126 (talk) 03:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Can I ask a favour? Hey, recently some of the code in my userpage just gone and deleted itself and caused some kind of weird deleting. Can I go into the code for your usergage and see what I'm missing and maybe copy some code if necessary? I promise I won't change anything but I wanted to ask permission before I steal code from you. Thanks! Hyperborrean22 (talk) 11:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man!Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Past wikis. Hey, technically I'm part of the mud and blood wiki (I have an account but it doesn't let me edit as the whole thing has been archived...) but it doesn't show up on my userpage. I can't just edit it into the bar seeing as it has an automatic updater. Help? Hyperborrean22 (talk) 16:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Really? I just tried to edit it in but it won't let me + I never told it my favourite wiki's were the CoD wiki and BF wiki so it has to be automatic. Don't believe me? Try editing your favourite wikis. p.s. What about that favour? (See past post on page) Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:13, January 20, 2014 (UTC) the account is named Hyperborrean22, same as this one. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:32, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Nice, you're legally an adult now. :) Have a good one, bro. 19:40, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hmm, pages like AK 5C and Sten only appear in one game each, but they still have the game header. I feel that it's better to keep it for article style consistency. I figured I would just start the pages with the correct video, and information could be added later by whomever is up to it... 20:55, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, makes sense. I'll change it as you said. And thanks! : 21:03, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Opinion Um, yes, he would. I have talked with him about it before. I'd give it some more time. 12:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hey, I wanted to ask you some stuff. At first I let it go but know I'm a bit concerned. This isn't present so I'll try to be kind but no promises you won't get offended. Know I respect you and your actions on this wiki. Does me as a free person who has a voice on the internet offend you? I kind of get it with the whole patch up date stuff and how you wanted to keep everything concise but the fact that you deleted my forum makes me scratch my head. It was promoting discussion and debate about the videos on the wiki but you went ahead and deleted it. You then decided to add insult to injury by making a campaign to sort out the BF4 videos on the wiki. Please tell me the imperative reasoning behind these actions because I spectacularly fail to see. --Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:42, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Not much I could do to help. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:16, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Merging pages? Hey, these pages might need to be merged: Tank Coaxial Machinegun, Coaxial Machine Gun, Coaxial LMG, and Coaxial HMG. They seem to have quite a bit of overlap, but it isn't really clear-cut. What would you recommend? 04:13, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, will do. Also, please ban User:50.44.12.113 if you haven't already? : 04:57, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I know the standard. I must've just forgotten on the P4F sections today. Thanks for picking it up. :: 05:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC)